An Excited Half Hour
by Red-volution
Summary: Setengah jam bukan waktu yang singkat bila digunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Naruto dan Sakura membuktikanya sendiri./NaruSaku/Rate M for LEMON!


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning:**_ Fic ini AU, OOC, dipenuhi typo, Rate M for Lemon! Only for 17+, No Underage allowed!

 **A/N: Dosa tanggung sendiri! Kalau bisa juga tanggung dosa author! *Plakk.**

 **Don't like? Just click bcak button, close button, or shut down your device!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Haruno Sakura duduk termenung di sebuah bangku di seberang lapangan luas kampusnya, Konoha University. Bibirnya mengerucut dan wajahnya terlihat kesal kala memandang semua siswa-siswi di kampusnya larut dalam kesenangan. Melompat berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti alunan musik bertempo cepat yang dibawakan band kampus. Satu tanganya memangku wajahnya dan satu tangan lain meremas rok hitam pendeknya hingga terlihat kusut.

Kampusnya hari ini baru saja merayakan ulang tahunya yang ke 53. Untuk memperingati hari ini, akhirnya diadakanlah acara peringatan ulang tahun kampus. Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu peringatanya dimulai dengan festival-festival serta pentas seni. Tapi puncaknya jatuh tepat dihari ini. Jadilah saat ini perayaan besar dengan seluruh siswa kampus menari dengan riang di temani musik yang menggebu-gebu.

Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya gusar saat ini. Bila saat ini beberapa sahabatnya tengah menari dengan asik bersama pacar masing-masing, sedangkan dirinya? Haah... Jangankan diajak berdansa, kekasihnya saja nampak tak berminat dan malah lebih menyibukan dirinya dengan hal lain. Selain itu, kini ia sedang dimanapun ia tak tahu.

Dan saat itulah seorang pemuda pirang tampan berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa sebuah ramen cup ke arah bangku yang di duduki Sakura.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis pink itu dengan santai, tak menyadari bila Sakura melempar tatapan bingung pada pemuda beriris _blue sapphire_ itu.

Terdengar suara seruputan saat dengan lahapnya pemuda itu memakan mie instanya itu seakan tak ada hari esok. Senyum kepuasan timbul kala merasakan sensasi kuah yang penuh rasa rempah-rempah yang khas meluncur di kerongkonganya. Sakura sendiri memasang tampang kesal setelah melihat gelagat makan pemuda itu yang terlihat kekanakan.

"Ck! _Baka_ -Naruto!" Bentak gadis itu entah pada siapa. Sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, pemuda di sebelah Sakura menoleh. "Kenapa kau membentaku? Sakura- _chan_?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan polos. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itulah yang Sakura panggil 'Naruto' tadi.

Sang gadis Haruno memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Naruto. Sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya, ia berdecak dan memasang ekspresi kesal. "Apa kau tidak mau ikut berdansa lagi disana?" Tanyanya pada kekasihnya itu.

Tunggu? Kekasihnya? Ya, ia memang kekasih Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan sejak kelas 2 SMA sudah menjalin hubungan denganya.

"Pementasan band-band kampus sudah ditetapkan berlangsung selama dua jam dan kita hanya menghabisan satu jam disana sebelum kau mulai mengurusi ramen sialanmu itu!" Ucap Sakura sinis. Mendadak Naruto gelagapan. Ia lekas meletakan ramen cup-nya kesamping tempat duduknya setelah melihat tatapan mengerikan Sakura. Jangan sampai ramen-nya itu jadi sasaran _Shanaaroo_ -baca amukan- kekasihnya.

"Hehe, _gomen_! Lalu apa kau mau berdansa lagi sekarang?" Tanyanya cengengesan. Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Percuma... Hanya tinggal tersisa setengah jam sebelum perayaanya selesai." Ujar gadis berumur 22 tahun itu sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia sudah hapal betul tabiat kekasihnya. Dengan gusar ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi pemuda yang duduk sebangku denganya saat ini.

Mendengar keluhan Sakura, Naruto malah hanya tersenyum. "Hei, ayolah... Jangan marah lagi..." Mohon Naruto dengan ekspresi memelasnya. Kedua tanganya mengatup di depan wajahnya, dan matanya ia buat berbinar-binar. Biasanya cara ini adalah cara ampuh agar kekasihnya itu mau memaafkanya bila melakukan suatu kesalahan... Tapi... Kekasih berambut pinknya itu masih belum bergeming. Apa pacarnya itu benar-benar marah?

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar marah Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto sambil meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan memutar gadis itu agar bertatap muka denganya.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Sakura dengan ketus.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling sebelum kemudian berdiri dan meraih tangan gadisnya itu, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening, tapi gadis itu tetap berdiri mematuhi Naruto.

"Jangan marah begitu... Setengah jam termasuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sakura- _chan_. Jika kita tidak bisa menari, kita bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempat barusan, menggandeng Sakura menuju ke suatu tempat. Dengan sedikit enggan, Sakura hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya sejalan dengan kekasih pirangnya yang terlihat begitu gembira saat ini. Entah karena apa...

Langkah keduanya membawa mereka ke koridor kampus yang letaknya cukup jauh dan tidak bisa dilihat dari lapangan. Koridor ini merupakan koridor terpanjang di Konoha University. Beberapa ruang kelas, laboratorium, dan juga ruangan lain saling berjejer membentuk koridor yang panjang ini. Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah koridor, Naruto berhenti dan melepas genggaman tanganya pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu bingung.

"Jadi kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Naruto malah menyeringai entah karena apa. Dengan cepat ia rapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang langsung berjengit kaget.

"Apa maumu!?" Bentak gadis pink itu was-was.

"Ck! Kemarilah kau gadis menjengkelkan!" Bisik Naruto yang kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura dan melancarkan ciuman ke bibir Sakura.

Mata gadis itu seketika membulat saat merasakan Naruto memagut bibirnya dengan ganas. Sempat terdiam, akhirnya gadis itu merespon dengan baik. Membalas pagutan demi pagutan kekasihnya dengan sama rakusnya. Kedua tangan putih mulusnya melilit leher Naruto, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Enghh-hmmpp..." Desah Sakura di kecupan panjang itu. Ia dapat merasakan lidah Naruto menjilati bibirnya dan Sakura paham maksudnya. Ia tersenyum. Dengan senang hati ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, mengijinkan lidah Naruto masuk kemulutnya. Menggerayangi seluruh sudut-sudut mulutnya, setelahnya seakan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Kecapan dan desahan terdengar di koridor yang sepi itu. Untunglah semua orang masih larut dalam acara tadi. Kalau tidak, bagaimana bila ada yang memergoki mereka melakukan hal seintim ini di koridor kampus?

Setelah lewat beberapa menit, akhirnya ciuman mereka berhenti. Napas keduanya naik turun dengan cepat. Wajah keduanya merona merah, meski rona di wajah Naruto tak separah Sakura. "Naruto..." Sakura berbisik dengan suara serak pada Naruto yang kini meletakan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu sambil tersenyum.

"Saat ini kita sedang berada di koridor... Bisakah kita ke tempat yang tertutup? Seperti ruang kelas atau ruang lain?" Tanya Sakura setengah malu. Ia tak percaya akan menanyakan hal itu! Bagaimana bisa dia seakan-akan meminta Naruto untuk melakukan 'itu' denganya?

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu cukup lama untuk pindah tempat... entah kenapa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menciumi wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum. Ia mendorong perlahan tubuh Naruto agar ia bisa menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang begitu ia kasihi.

"Tapi ini tempat yang terlalu terbuka. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu masih mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya. Nyatanya Naruto seakan tak peduli dengan omelan gadisnya. Ia malah kembali mengunci bibir mungil nan lembut kekasihnya, membuatnya kembali mengerang. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela ciumanya mereka.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas ciuman Naruto sama liarnya. Mengikuti arah permainan yang Naruto lakukan. Kini ciuman Naruto berpindah ke leher jenjang kekasihnya. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigit pelan kulit lehernya yang putih mulus. Sakura mendongak, memberi akses penuh bagi Naruto untuk melakukan aksi memabukkanya.

"Anhh..." Kembali satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sakura. Menggema dengan jelas di koridor yang sepi itu. Tangan Naruto dengan lihai membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja yang Sakura pakai, mengekspos sebagian besar belahan dada Sakura yang tertutup bra hitam. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura tak lupa sambil menyesapnya penuh gairah.

"Ahhh ngghh..." Sakura mendesah cukup keras kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika mengeluarkan suara erotis yang menurutnya memalukan. Sialan Naruto! Kenapa ia selalu bisa membuatnya mendesah dengan mudah? Ia hanya bisa mendekap erat kepala Naruto yang kini tengah menikmati dadanya.

Saat Naruto menyadari Sakura sudah semakin terbawa, ia menyeringai. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini. Kesibukan di mata kuliah masing-masinglah yang membuat keduanya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terlebih lagi sekarang Naruto juga sibuk bekerja di kantor ayahnya.

Sebenarnya ia menolak ketika ayahnya memintanya untuk membantu pekerjaan di Namikaze Corp. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah tugas seorang anak untuk membantu orang tuanya bukan?

"Haha... Jangan mendesah terlalu keras sayang...bagaimana bila ada yang mendengarnya, hm?" Bisik pemuda itu dengan nada mengejek.

" _U-urusai_..." Sakura bisa merasakan ruang diantara tubuh mereka semakin menyempit kala tangan kokoh Naruto mendekap pinggangnya erat. Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan dadanya yang belum terekspos sepenuhnya.

Jika begini terus ia hanya akan menjadi pihak pasif dan ia tak pernah menyukainya! Sakura Haruno tak akan kalah hanya karena seorang pria _baka_ berambut pirang bernama Naruto itu. Dengan lihai tangan putih nan mulus Sakura menelusup kedalam kemeja berwarna hitam yang dipakai Naruto, merasakan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Naruto kontan saja dibuat terkejut dengan langkah berani Sakura. Tak sampai disitu, ia kembali semakin kaget kala Sakura menggigit lekukan lehernya dengan sensual.

"Arghh..." Naruto menggeram dan itu membuat Sakura menyeringai. "Ssstt... Jangan menggeram terlalu keras sayang... Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya?" Goda Sakura menggunakan kalimat yang persis diucapkan Naruto tadi.

"Hahaha... Tak kusangka kau semakin nakal sekarang, Sakura- _chan_." Keduanya menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk menatap wajah satu sama lain. "Lihat, bibirku sampai membengkak dan leherku seperti baru saja digigit vampir." Canda Naruto membuat gadisnya terkikik geli.

"Bukankah kau yang membuatku seperti ini?" Tanyanya menggoda. Kembali, mereka mempertemukan bibir. Langsung menghisap sekuat yang mereka bisa, mencoba mendominasi permainan. Lidah keduanya seakan bergulat liar. Karena kehabisan oksigen, pada akhirnya ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura, mencium, menyesap, dan menggigit kecil leher putih mulus itu hingga membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan.

Naruto memundurkan wajahnya, menatap wajah cantik yang balas menatapnya sayu, plus rona merah dan peluh-peluh yang menambah kesan seksi. Seringai mesumnya semakin melebar, malah terlihat seperti seringai bengis. Tanganya melepas sisa kancing kemeja putih yang Sakura pakai lalu menaikan bra gadis itu keatas, menampakan seutuhnya dada sedang Sakura yang begitu menggiurkan.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika dadanya ditatap dengan tatapan lapar. "Enghh..." Meski ini bukan yang pertama, Sakura harus akui kalau ia masih malu, meski disatu sisi ia begitu ketagihan melakukanya dengan Naruto.

Lagi, gadis cantik berambut pink itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat merasakan tangan Naruto mulai menyibakan rok lima senti diatas lutut itu.

 _"_ Enghh Na-naruhhh..." Desahan Sakura terdengar liar dan ia memekik saat tanpa peringatan jari tengah Naruto memasuki dirinya dan memaju mundurkanya pelan.

"Akhh!" Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, karena itulah ia tidak bisa melihat kalau Naruto menyeringai. Satu tangan Naruto masih memanjakan milik Sakura dibawah sana. Sedangkan satu tangan lain yang awalanya merangkul pinggul gadisnya, ia pindahkan untuk meremas pelan sebelah dada Sakura.

Kelopak mata Sakura spontan terbuka lebar. Ia bersuaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan desahanya yang akan lebih gila. "Jangan ditahan... aku ingin mendengar suaramu..." Bisik kekasihnya yang kemudian melumat bibirnya, membuat Sakura akhirnya mendesah dalam bungkaman Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menahan desahanya. Tapi dengan begini paling tidak ia bisa sedikit meredam efek suaranya.

Nafas Sakura naik turun dengan cepat. Ia hampir sampai puncaknya berkat kedua tangan serta bibir lelaki itu. "Errgh!" Naruto menggeram pelan saat tangan Sakura menjambak helaian rambutnya dengan keras. Sedikit sakit tapi ia tak peduli. Memuaskan Sakura hanyalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Ia tambahkan satu jari. Kali ini jari telunjuk juga ia gunakan untuk bermain dibawah sana.

"Ahh ehmmhh!" Dua jari saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura kewalahan. Meski terus mencoba memberikan stimulasi sensual pada Naruto, tapi nampaknya pria seksi itu seperti tak mengijinkanya berbuat banyak. Seakan-akan menegaskan kalimat ' _Diam dan nikmati!_ ' Padanya.

Dapat Naruto rasakan jarinya terjepit dengan kuat, menandakan Sakura benar-benar akan sampai beberapa saat lagi. Sebentar lagi...

Sekarang nafas Sakura benar-benar seperti orang yang baru saja lari maraton. Gadis pink itu menggigit pelan bibir Naruto. Tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan. Ia malah menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri maju mundur mengikuti gerakan tangan Naruto yang memanjakan miliknya. Hampir sampai...

"Enghh ahhh...". Sakura bisa memastikan ia akan benar-benar akan menjerit jika saja Naruto tak membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

Dan saat kurang satu kali hentakan yang akan mengantarnya menuju puncak kenikmatanya, tiba-tiba terdengar-

"Sakura, Naruto, kalian dimana?!" Teriak seorang gadis yang begitu mereka kenal.

Gawat!

Dengan reflek yang sigap, keduanya melepas segala kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan. Buru-buru merapikan diri masing-masing. Gadis yang berteriak, atau bisa dipanggil Ino Yamanaka, berbelok ke lorong tempat mereka berada. Tepat saat itu Sakura sudah mengancingkan kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Disana rupanya kalian! Darimana saja sih?" Ino berkacak pinggang, melangkah lebih cepat.

'Gawat! Harus menjawab bagaimana!?' Batin keduanya.

" _E-etto_... aku baru saja mengantar Sakura- _chan_ ke toilet tadi." Kepala pink Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya. Alasan yang cukup bagus! Tumben sekali Naruto bisa berpikir cepat, pikir Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa Ino- _pig_?" Balas Sakura senatural mungkin agar tidak di curigai. Yah, mau bagaimanapun ia tentu tak mau ketahuan habis melakukan kegiatan yang... ehm! Sudahlah, jangan dibahas.

"Acaranya hampir selesai dan aku mencari kalian untuk- eh? Kenapa kau tampak berantakan, Naruto?"

"A-aa! So-soal itu... Tadi saat melihat pertunjukan band-nya dari dekat a-aku sempat terdorong beberapa kali saking hebohnya! Jadi terlihat acak-acakan ya? Hehe!"

Mata Ino memicing dengan curiga. "Hmm... Aku merasa tidak melihatmu disana..." Degup jantung Naruto dan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Bulir keringat hampir sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Ayo kembali ke lapangan! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan ditutup."

"Baiklah! Kau duluan saja." Jawab Sakura, tersenyum guna membalas senyum Ino meski terlihat kaku. Ino mengangguk dan berbalik cepat. "Jangan lama-lama ya!" Seru gadis itu sebelum benar-benar melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura sendirian...

Hufft... Mareka membuang napas lega. "Haha! Tadi hampir saja kan, Saku-"

 _Duggh_

"Aduh!" Naruto memkik kesakitan saat siku Sakura menghantam perut bagian sampingnya. Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi bagian yang disikut. "Sudah kubilang jangan melakukanya disini! Kalau Ino melihatnya bagaimana jadinya?!"

"Heehh... Apa benar kau marah karena kita melakukanya disini? Atau jangan-jangan kau kesal karena gagal mencapai-"

 _Buggh_

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu _bakaaa_!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Wajahnya merona merah semerah rambut calon ibu menantunya, Kushina Namikaze.

... Oh iya! Apa aku belum menjelaskan kalau mereka sudah bertunangan? Hmm, dijelaskanpun kalian tidak terlalu peduli bukan?

"Hehe, maaf!. Tapi kalau kau memang marah, bagaimana kalau kita kencan sore nanti, hitung-hitung untuk menebus kesalahanku? Kita bisa pergi ke bioskop, jalan-jalan, lalu mampir sebentar ke apartemenku."

Naruto berhenti sejenak membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan raut penasaran. Sebuah seringai tercipta dari bibir tipis Naruto. Tangan kekar lelaki itu melilit pinggul ramping Sakura. "Disana kita bisa 'bersenang-senang' sepuasmu... kalau perlu semalaman suntuk... Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menginap?"

Wajah Sakura bertambah merah. Tapi ia tetap menorehkan senyum seringai. "Baik. Jemput aku dirumahku jam 5 sore dan jangan sampai terlambat!" Perintah gadis itu. Naruto memasang pose hormat serta sebuah cengiran lebar. "Siap bos!" Setelahnya mereka tertawa.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N: Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic kayak gini. Jadi jangan salahkan saya apabila adeganya kurang asem.**_

 _ **Dan kalian pasti juga bingung kenapa saya yang polosnya minta ampun *bohong* bisa-bisanya bikin fic kayak gini? Well, salahkan saja beberapa orang (teman2) yang menyuruh saya untuk berani buat fic dengan rate tinggi-_-**_

 _ **Eniwei, fic ini terisnpirasi sama ide cerita dari fic NS berbahasa inggris, jadi jika yang sudah pernah baca dan menemukan banyak kesamaan itu mungkin karena memang hampir mirip idenya...**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
